


Cabinet Heat #2

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [17]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, alpha!jefferson, alpha!washington, beta!burr, burr is literally the devils avocate, cabinet battle #2 rewrite, hamilton is a naughty little tart, jefferson is stupidly protective of madison, now u kno mr president, omega!hamilton, omega!madison, spreadin his legs for alllll of congress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second rewrite of the cabinet battle #2 (plus Washing On Your Side) with abo dynamics. Alpha Jefferson really hates that the only reason he always loses these battles is because Alpha Washington might as well be bonded to Omega Hamilton. Burr, whose status as a Beta dictates they're all idiots, would like to remind everyone that Hamilton CAN be taken down. If they're willing to make a move. Madison as a fellow omega, wants to remind everyone that the problem is Hamilton is an immigrant, not that he is an omega.<br/>--</p><p>“Thank you, Secretary Jefferson. Secretary Hamilton, your response?” Washington’s teeth were gritted and Jefferson prayed if he couldn’t convince the man to see the error in not supporting France, he could at least discredit Hamilton in front of the cabinet for future events. </p><p>Hamilton cleared his throat, Jefferson already felt an approaching headache. He slumped in his chair, hand propping his chin while he sighed for Hamilton to respond as Madison knocked their knees together for support. </p><p>“You think I’M driven mad by my hormones, but you’re out of your goddamn mind!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabinet Heat #2

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone really liked the first rewrite, so I did another! The raps here are a little sloppier at first because rewriting the French bits was pointless, but towards the end I ended up color-coding with a friend different words to make sure it fit the rhythm of the original. Sorry for any mistakes!

This wasn’t going his way. 

Jefferson was on edge, nervous, and fighting a losing battle; he knew the meeting was stacked in Hamilton’s favor. It must be nice to be sleeping with the President, how else could Washington be so blind to France’s cries for help? 

He sat impatiently at his seat, leaning close to Madison for reassurance as he argued pointlessly at Washington to actually consider his view. It was hard to change the mind of an alpha who walked into the meeting already having decided he wouldn’t send troops to assist their allies. Just because that damn omega flirted his way into Washington’s pocket. Speaking of omegas, the one next to him wasn’t feeling well, something that added to Jefferson’s utter distress. 

He couldn’t concentrate when Madison looked on the verge of passing out from sickness. He tried to convince him to stay in his hotel room, but Madison insisted that if he wasn’t there, it would be fodder for Hamilton to comment on and they couldn’t afford to give him any advantages. It made sense, but it didn’t mean Jefferson had to like it.

“When we had no other options, who came to our aid?” Jefferson insisted, smiling at Madison’s weak mutter of “France” before he continued on his last attempt to get France the help they’d promised. “Our French allies didn’t ask for land, money, or anything but a promise we would help them when the time came to fight against oppressors. Listen, trust me that I know Alexander Hamilton is here. And naturally getting his hands dirty is above him when losing money is involved. I’ll remind everyone that he isn’t Secretary of State, and it’s clear that he knows nothing about what loyalty is.” Jefferson shot a dirty look at the omega, then back to Washington, happily implying that he wasn’t even honest in bed, let alone to France. 

“This omega comes in here, smelling like a pampered whore with bites all over his neck. We all know he doesn’t have an alpha wife, but that certainly doesn’t stop him from sleeping his way to a better paycheck. Everything about him betrays the ideals of our nation with all his flirtations! But hey, Mr President, I’m sure you already knew.” 

“Thank you, Secretary Jefferson. Secretary Hamilton, your response?” Washington’s teeth were gritted and Jefferson prayed if he couldn’t convince the man to see the error in not supporting France, he could at least discredit Hamilton in front of the cabinet for future events. 

Hamilton cleared his throat, Jefferson already felt an approaching headache. He slumped in his chair, hand propping his chin while he sighed for Hamilton to respond as Madison knocked their knees together for support. 

“You think I’M driven mad by my hormones, but you’re out of your goddamn mind! The President isn’t siding with me because I’m sleeping with him, he’s agreeing because France is fleeting! Why should we involve the nation in an alpha pissing contest with England when France’s King got canned. Yeah, we signed a treaty with a King who got beheaded and destroyed. Oh I wonder if it can still talk to tell you our contract is null and void! Hey we can still ask the casket if you want?” 

“Enough enough, Hamilton is right,” Washington insisted, not that it surprised Jefferson. “We’re too fragile to start another fight.”

Jefferson felt more hopeless than before, crying out a “Mr. President!” He knew Hamilton had a point, but that wasn’t the only solution. They could help France, Washington just didn’t want to. “Sir, do we not fight for freedom?” 

“Sure, when the French figure out who’s gonna lead ‘em.” And just like that Jefferson was being spoken over as Washington ordered his little pet to start drafting a statement of neutrality. 

Hamilton caught his eye, and Jefferson bristled when the faintest hint of a smirk crossed the omega’s face. If Madison hadn’t put his hand on Jefferson’s leg, Jefferson might have lunged at him.

“Did you forget Lafayette?” Jefferson asked him, sneering at Hamilton for his betrayal. Hamilton’s confused look didn’t make Jefferson feel better. 

“What?” 

“You don’t have any regret?” Jefferson insisted, standing up from his chair, “You’re making all this debt, getting all this power, but when the people who helped you climb to the top need assistance, you conveniently forget.” Madison lifted both hands in the air, absolving himself from the fight as he got up to leave with a heavy sigh. 

Hamilton sighed watching the other omega abandon them. “Lafayette is an alpha, by your logic, he’ll be fine. And before you try to put me in-line, I was his friend first. If we involve ourselves in every fight of the world, we’ll end up submersed in our own self-righteousness. We’ll never recess.” He remarked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Jefferson’s eyes narrowed. 

“Such a sharp tongue.” 

The omega let out a quick laugh.

“I’m not disputing that it stung.” 

The alpha rolled his shoulders, gathering his things as he scoffed. “I’m sure you made a great lawyer.” He mentioned offhandedly, eyes rolling when Hamilton grinned at the statement. 

“My clients were absolved.” 

Jefferson started to hum as he turned around to face Hamilton. 

“It’s too bad…” 

“What?” Hamilton snapped. 

“That you’re nothing without Washington’s knot inside you.” 

Before Hamilton could protest, Washington’s short yell of his name dragged the two out of their argument. Jefferson leaned in to whisper in Hamilton’s ear before the omega turned away to answer their president. 

“Daddy’s callin’.” 

Hamilton’s shiver made it worth it and as soon as he sped walked away. Madison and Burr approached Jefferson, the two having to step aside as Hamilton ran through them to his escape. Jefferson sneered as he watched, but soon his attention switched to the new problem facing him.

The alpha shot a bewildered and almost disgusted look at Burr, unconsciously stepping closer to Madison as the beta began to speak. 

“It must be nice to have Washington on your side.” He mused, looking disapprovingly in Hamilton’s direction, and while Jefferson knew a bait to reaction like that anywhere, he still took the chance to rant.

“Hamilton can’t keep his legs closed, now half our cabinet is disposed. That bratty omega has been actin’ as if he’s unopposed. Look at him! He’s ignoring all the rules, one’s that he proposed. We’re stretched thin, the cabinet looks like fools, while he’s hardly composed.” Jefferson started, ignoring the look Burr and Madison shared before continuing. 

“I certainly don’t get a knot from all of the ways he tries to flaunt. How he’s dressing to entice, like he’s some hotshot.” The alpha flailed around, pacing as he spoke. “What about our poorest taxpayers, our neighbors and whatnot? He sure ignores their prayers, keeps that out of the papers.” He stopped mid-turn, and scowled. “Just a thought.” 

“This omega is beggin’ for a reckoning. Someone find me a weapon, we’ll teach him lesson. I’d even bite on him, as long as someone caught him. ‘Cause while we were all watching, he got Washington to knot him,” Jefferson concluded. 

“Must be nice, having Washington on your side.” Burr agreed. Jefferson chewed on his lip thoughtfully as he listened. “Look at him, he’s obviously hiding something.” 

“We could track his records,” Madison suggested, “stop him before he completely corrupts our government with his plan for the financial deficit.”

“I have to resign.” Jefferson mused to himself as the omega huffed at him.

“We need to stand up for the South!” Madison insisted with a cough.

Burr was quick to add “somebody needs to stand up to his mouth” under his breath bitterly.

Jefferson continued his thought process, ignoring the other two. “I’m doing nothing to stop him by standing around. I have to step down, otherwise let him whore about, taking command, getting drunk on power. If Washington won’t see he’s being controlled, this is the toll, we’ve got to get this omega kicked out!” 

“This immigrant isn't someone we prefer.” Madison remarked. 

“He's an amateur,” Burr hummed, “that's for sure.”

“Then we show this whore what's in store.” Jefferson started, “that the Southern motherfuckin’ Democratic Republicans will start another war,” finally looking to Madison for advice.

“If we trace his funds, watch where it funnels, we'll find what was smuggled, discover his troubles, see where he struggles.” 

As Madison spoke, the two began to make their way towards the door. Jefferson nodded along, his mood improving with the prospect of finally having a plan of action for dealing with Hamilton. Though it wasn’t unnoticed that Burr was quick to follow at their heels. 

“It must be nice.” The beta added, much to the annoyance of Jefferson, who made the conscious point of tugging Madison closer as they walked. “Having Washington all to himself like that.” 

“We’ll trace his accounts.” Madison insisted. 

Jefferson shot a sharp grin at Burr, keeping his hand on the small of Madison’s back. “He’ll be denounced.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an actual plot idea for ABO verse Hamilton stuff, I'll be happy to consider writing. I prefer Jeffison things, but I'm open to anything. I'm not sure if I'll be rewriting any other songs unless it's requested. This was more so for fun for myself to say I could do it. Plus I really liked the idea that omega Hamilton mid heat would still get up and talk for six hours just because he's too stubborn to let something like sickness/bodily functions stop him.


End file.
